Dark
__NOEDITSECTION__ 1. Zasady ogólne #'Regulamin' jest dokumentem opisującym prawa na Dark & Bright Wiki. #Dotyczy on wszystkich użytkowników, tych zalogowanych jak i niezalogowanych. #Administrator w każdej chwili może zmienić treść regulaminu. #'Regulamin wchodzi w życie z dniem 17.09.2014r.' 2. D&B Wiki #Na Dark & Bright Wiki nie można reklamować stron niezwiązanych z działalnością wiki. (Jedynym miejscem gdzie można się reklamować są blogi) #Administratorzy nie mogą narzucać innym swojej woli, chyba że jest to konieczne. 3. Edycje #Zabrania się robić spam artów czyli pustych stron. #Zabrania się wandalizowania stron. #Nie wolno zmieniać znaczenia treści artykułu bez zgody autora. #W artykułach nie można obrażać innych użytkowników. (Chyba że opisuje się relacje, ale bez przesady.) #Aby używać wulgaryzmów należy w artykule dodać szablon Disambig. #Należy starać się pisać z jak najmniejszą liczbą błędów ortograficznych. #Należy poprawnie stosować interpunkcję (w miarę możliwośc). 4. Administracja #Administracja Dark & Bright Wiki dzieli się na Rollbacków (narazie nieistniejących), Moderatorów czatu, zwykłych Administratorów oraz Biurokratów. (Zobacz też osobny artykuł - Administracja.) #Nowych członków administracji wybierają jej obecni członkowie. (W wypadku uprawnień Moderatora Czatu jest głosowanie na forum.) 5. Użytkownicy #Każdy zalogowany użytkownik ma prawo do: ##Edytowania ##Tworzenia artykułów ##Kontaktowania i Pomagania innym użytkownikom ##Tworzenia wątków na forum i blogów ##Edytowania innych artykułów w konieczności/za zgodą autora ##Wyrażania własnego zdania. #Użytkownicy muszą: ##Zapoznać się z tym regulaminem (Niezajomość regulaminu nie zwalnia z konieczności przestrzegania go.) ##Przystosować się do panującej tu atmosfery #Nazwa użytkownika nie może: ##Być wulgarna ##Wyrażać poglądy ##Obrażać inne osoby #Avatar użytkownika nie może być wulgarny, w przeciwnym wypadku użytkownik ma 30 minut czasu na zmianę obrazka, inaczej zostanie on zablokowany na okres od jednego do trzech dni. 6. Odbieranie uprawnień #Odebranie uprawnień Moderatora chatu: ##Brak wypełniania obowiązku (brak zaangażowania w wydarzenia na chacie/brak obecności na chacie) ##Z powodu nieobecnośći 10 dni. #Odebranie uprawnień Administratora: ##Mała ilość edycji ##Mała aktywność ##Niezapowiedziana nieobecność dłuższa niż 10 dni. 7. Komunikacja #Oficjalnymi środkami komunikacji są: ##Chat ##Forum. 8. Blogi #Każdy użytkownik może stworzyć wpis na blogu. #Blog powinien mieć jakiś sens, w przeciwnym razie po 24 godzinach zostanie on usunięty #Blogi jako jedyne mogą zawierać reklamę, ale nie mogą być tylko i wyłącznie nią. '9. Blokady' #Administracja ma prawo zablokować każdego użytkownika za: ##Nabijanie edycji ##Ataki na innych ##Nieodpowiednią nazwę użytkownika ##Nieodpowiedni avatar ##Spamowanie. #Długość blokady zależy od: ##Powodu blokady ##Wkładu (Spamowanie, usuwanie treści stron i/lub zmienianie ich.) ##Ilości wcześniejszych blokad (im więcej user miał blokad, tym dłuższy będzie ban.) #'Omijanie bana za pomocą pacynki zakończy się restartem na normalnym koncie i wiecznym banem dla multikonta.' 10. Czat #Z czatu może korzystać każdy (zarejestrowany) użytkownik. #Na chacie użytkownik może: ##Rozmawiać ##Tworzyć dyskusje na wiele tematów (Nie licząc tych niesmacznych. Wyjątek - RP.) ##Robić Rolleplay ##Rozmawiać z innymi na PW #Użytkownik nie może: ##Przesadnie przeklinać bez cenzury ##Podsyłać Soft Porno oraz Screamerów ##Podsyłać porno ##Spamować i floodować. #Należy starać się pisać z jak najmniejszą liczbą błędów ortograficznych. #Należy poprawnie stosować interpunkcję. #Pomiędzy 22:00 a 4:00 większość zasad na czacie (oprócz tej o Porno, Soft Porno oraz spamie i floodzie) jest nie ważna. 11. Bekowy dział, ale nadal ważny #Do not talk about MWŚ #Do NOT talk about MWŚ #Nie głoś żadnej religii #Nie śpiewaj, nie chcesz chyba żeby nas uszy bolały? #Pomiędzy 00:00 a 00:10 można obrażać tylko Papysza. Kategoria:Administracja